Hints of Spring
Hints of Spring Episode Eight, Season Eight, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Special thanks to Rainy for being encouraging about Cold! <3 Hints of Spring Brownhare and I stared at each other for a moment before I beckoned for him to follow me. Sari and her rogues gave me a questioning glance but I walked right past them into the forest. I whirled around and faced Brownhare quietly. “What is it you wanted to talk about?” What is there to talk about? I had meant to ask. The brown tom stared at me and this time I could see the real emotion there. He was always careful about hiding his emotions but for this time, they were clear and there for me to see. “I don’t want to hide from you any longer.” “Hide?” Brownhare nodded. “We’ve fought ever since I saved Storm’s life. We thought things were going to be simple and so we never really got into our relationship before that fateful day. You and Storm have been blaming me since then but then we apologized to each other before the huge battle.” He was quiet for awhile before he murmured, “So why are we still arguing?” I couldn’t find the right words. “I don’t know,” I whispered, “I don’t want us to fight, but it always seem like we can’t do anything else but fight.” “Sometimes cats fight to show affection,” Brownhare supplied, “Just because we continue to argue, doesn’t mean we can’t be in love.” My heartbeat quickened. “Are you saying…?” “Yes,” Brownhare’s eyes were soft. “I think we’re still in love.” I knew he was right the moment he mentioned it. Because even when we were arguing, I never lost faith in the brown tom. I loved him, no matter what. And I would always love him. Brownhare smiled. “We better get back before Frosty comes after us for being late. I’m sure they want to leave as soon as possible.” “Well Wavepaw has to recover first,” I purred, “so they can wait.” “No we cannot!” Kitkat’s high pitched voice sounded next to my ear, “Lehli says by tomorrow we can leave!” “Idiot!” Frosty huffed as she too appeared, “Tomorrow is a day away. You should have let them have their fun.” I glared at both of them. Frosty returned the glare while Kitkat gave me a cheesy grin. “The only cute couple that can exist is me and Frosty of course! You guys can be the…super romantic but dirty-pelted couple!” “What is that supposed to mean?” The brown and white she-cat shrugged. “I’ll leave that to you two since that is what you are now.” Brownhare exchanged a glance with me. “Well, romantic but dirty-pelted partner,” he laughed, “shall we?” I hadn’t felt this relieved and happy in such a long time. “Of course,” I purred, flouncing over to join him. ~ “So Wavepaw’s completely cured now?” I asked one more time to make sure. “He’s not like…vulnerable or anything?” “No, he’s-” “For the sake of the stars, Shade, how long does it take you to say thank you and good bye?” Frosty shouted from outside, “Wavepaw is fine and we can go!” “So needy,” I mumbled, “Thank you though,” I told Sari and Lehli, “I’m grateful that you guys offered us such a nice home when we needed it. I wish we could have repaid you more but…” “It’s fine,” Sari purred, “Travel safely now.” “We will.” “''You'' won’t if you don’t get your sorry tail out here right now.” Frosty yelled, “Because there’ll be an unfortunate accident on the way home and I’ll have to tell Storm that you didn’t make it.” I sighed and gave Sari an apologetic look. She was stifling a laugh. I rolled my eyes and headed outside. “I’m here, I’m here.” “Finally!” Frosty groaned. Kitkat sighed dreamily, “She wants to be out there so she can openly express her feelings to me. It’s too hard to do it here because of all those obnoxious rogues.” “Aren’t we rogues too?” I questioned. “Yes, but we’re note obnoxious, right?” Kitkat blinked. “Well some of us aren’t.” Frosty muttered. I shot Frosty a dirty look before setting out. “Thank you again! We really-” “THANKS AND NOW BYE.” Frosty interrupted in a loud voice. She shoved me through the entrance and pushed me along as I tried to twist around to say my thanks again. “If you don’t keep walking you’re going to be sorry that we ever became friends.” “We’re friends?” “Not anymore we’re not. Seriously, I can’t believe I remotely liked you. First you broke up with Brownhare, then you can’t even keep walking!” “That doesn’t mean we can’t or can be friends!” “Well now it does!” “I can’t believe you.” “I can believe her!” “Well of course. You’re like in love with her, Kitkat. It’s like saying you would follow her off the edge of a cliff.” “I would!” “Great StarClan.” The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold